TShirt
by ThatLovelyJubilee
Summary: T-Shirt is a song read and tell me what you think. Please and Thank you!


**T-Shirt**

_**Hey, let me tell you know.**_

_**Oohh baby.**_

She sighed staring out the rain beaten window.

BLEEP, BLEEP, BLEEP.

She turned red eyed, moving to grab her bleeping cell phone.

_**Trying to decide, trying to decide if **__**I**__**, really wanna go out tonight.**_

She clicked on the blinking green light frowning as she read the message: "We'll be ther' in five. CLUBIN'!!"

She sighed clicking out of the message box before dropping the phone on the large bed. She moved to her floor to ceiling mirror looking her small form over. She ran a delicate finger down her turquoise colored dress. Giving a sad sigh she walked back to her bed, picking up her phone she replayed: "Alrite."

_**I never used to go out without ya, not sure **__**I**__** remember how to.**_

Her heels clicked as she moved around the apartment, her usually happy features now looking worried.

_**Gonna be late gonna be late but, all my girls gon**__**'**__** have to wait cause, I don't know if I like my outfit.I tried everything in my closet.**_

Her phone bleeped once more, looking down at the message she bit her bottom lip suddenly unsure: "We're her' com' dwn." Reaching for her coat, she pocketed her phone heading for the door.

_**Nothing feels right when **__**I'**__**m not with you, sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos.**_

Suddenly she stopped, looking down at the knee length curvy dress. "I don't.. Want to go." She decided. Shrugging her jacket off, she ran to her bedroom.

_**Taking them off cause i feel a fool, trying to dress up when **__**I**__**'**__**m missing you.**_

She pulled her dress off ignoring the bleeping from her phone. Next came her silver heeled stilettos. The bleeping increased.

_**I**__**'**__**ma step out of this lingerie, curl up in a ball with something Hanes.**_

She moved to the connected master bathroom, pulling off black and silver panties. Her hands snaked behind her back, unhooking her bar, she pulled the marital off her body. She glanced at the mirror, satisfied she quickly ran back into the room, heading straight for the dresser and pulled on some male Hanes boxers. Stepping to the large bronze colored closet, she pulled the two large doors open moving to the very back. Her phone rang. She turned startled, she had completely zoned out. Deciding to answer she picked up, her friends confused voice on the other line.."..Where are you? We're outside. Sango wants to go party come on!!"

"I'm not going, sorry." And she snapped the phone shut.

_**In bed **__**I**__** lay, with nothing but your T-shirt on.**_

She pulled out a random white large long sleeves male shirt, putting it on she smiled as the shirt dangled almost to her buttoned the first four but left the two top ones open.

_**Oh, with nothing but your T-shirt **__**on.**_

Wrapping her slim arms around herself, she turned, to the large bed, and laid down pulling a familiar scented pillow to her patite body. She inhaled nuzzling the pillow.

_**Hey, gotta be strong gotta be strong but **__**I'm**__**, really hurting now that you're gone.**_

She blinked back tears her face looking vulnerable. Her phone rang, she laid her head on the pillow staring at the blaring object. She reached for it, bringing it to her ear.

"Seriously, you're not going??"

"I'm not."

"Why not, what happened?"

"Just don't want to anymore, I'm sorry."

"But-" She clicked it closed resting her head against the pillow once more.

_**I thought maybe **__**I'd**__** do some shopping, but **__**I**__** couldn't get past the door and, now **__**I**__** don't know now **__**I**__** don't Know if **__**I'm**__**, ever really gonna let you go and **__**I**__**, couldn't even leave my apartment.I**__**'**__**m stripped down torn up about it.**_

Her phone rang once more.

"This is the same thing you did when we were suppose to go shopping please-" She clicked it off. Turning the whole phone off.

_**Nothing feels right when **__**I'**__**m not with you, sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos.**_

Her eyes lingered towards the slim cut dress giving a sad sigh.

_**Taking them off cause i feel a fool, trying to dress up when **__**I**__**'**__**m missing you.**_

A tear dripped down the corner of her left eye landing on the pillow. She sniffed wiping at it furiously her longing growing.

_**I**__**'**__**ma step out of this lingerie, curl up in a ball with something Hanes.**_

She curled herself closer to the pillow, the boxers rubbing at her.

_**In bed **__**I **__**lay, with nothing but your T-shirt on.(I'm all by myself with)with nothing but your T-shirt onOhhh, with nothing but your T-shirt on(**__**'**__**Cause **__**I**__** miss you, cause **__**I**__** miss you) with nothing but your T-shirt on.(Said **__**I**__** miss you baby)**_

She sighed once more, nuzzling the collar of the long sleeve.

_**Trying to decide, trying to decide if **__**I**__**, really wanna go out tonight.I couldn't even leave my apartment, **__**I'm**__** stripped down torn up about it.**_

_**Nothing feels right when **__**I'**__**m not with you, sick of this dress and these Jimmy them off cause **__**I**__** feel a fool, trying to dress up when **__**I'**__**m missing you.I**__**'**__**ma step out of this lingerie, curl up in a ball with something bed **__**I**__** hey, nothing feels right when **__**I'**__**m not with you. **_

She rolled to the other side of the bed, her back to the dress on the floor.

_**Sick of this dress and these Jimmy them off cause **__**I**__** feel a fool, trying to dress up when **__**I'**__**m **__**missing**__** you.(cause **__**if**__** miss you)I**__**'**__**ma step out of this lingerie, curl up in a ball with something bed **__**I**__** lay,(**__**I**__** would be in bed)with nothing but your T-shirt **__**I**__** got nothing but your T-shirt on.**_

She sighed, her eye lids closing. -Click- She sat up startled. Moving to the bedroom door she listened as the front door was unlocked and opened.

_**Hey,(cause **__**I**__** want to be close to you), with nothing but your T-shirt on.**_

Heart pounding, she moved out of the room, her eyes locking on the person who had shut the front door, traveling bags in hand.

_**I remember when, you would like to see me, with nothing but your T-shirt on.**_

He smiled his cocky, simple yet sexy smile dropping his bags to the ground he spoke on word and her knees buckled.

_**Hey,(nothing but your T-shirt on) **_

"Kagome."

"InuYasha.'" She whispered.

Kagome moved towards her lover, picking up speed she jumped into his arms. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she toyed with the hair at the nape of his neck, her lips pressing against his firmly.

He replied quickly picking her up he wrapped her smooth legs around his slim torso pressing an arm firmly around her tiny waist the other hand cupping her left cheek. Deepening their kiss, his tongue slipped into her hot and welcoming mouth. She moaned.

Finally Kagome pulled back smiling.

_**Let me tell you know (nothing but your T-shirt on)**_

"Hey." he murmured nuzzling her neck. Inhaling the all too familiar lilac scent that was hers'.

_**With nothing but your T-shirt on.**_

"Welcome home."

~*~

Review please…

:;I don't own this song.. Nor' do I own the characters I picked for this song. ' T-Shirt by Shontelle' very good song. This just came to me and I had to do something about it. It just said Inu' and Kagome and I was all "THIS IS THEIR SONG!!" So.. Yeah. Hope you could tell which was the song(bold) which wasn't(regular). =] I'm still working on my other story so no worries.;:

_-_Triz'-


End file.
